Nicktropolis Bumpers
by s10127470
Summary: A collection of bumpers featuring Nicktoon characters.
1. SpongeBob SquarePants

**SpongeBob SquarePants Bumpers**

* * *

It shows Sandy riding of a giant jellyfish while swing her lasso around in Jellyfish Fields. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a random jellyfish.

* * *

It shows Gary sliding all over the ground, leaving trails on slime. And one of the slime trails shows the Nickelodeon logo.

* * *

It shows SpongeBob flipping around Krabby Patties, buns, slices of cheese, lettuce, pickles, onions, tomatoes, and bottles of ketchup and mustard using multiple spatulas at the Krusty Krab. And It shows the Nickelodeon logo on a Krabby Patty.

* * *

It shows SpongeBob holding a reef blower and starts blowing all over the place. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo in the sand.

* * *

It shows Patrick drowning in Goo Lagoon calling out for help, and someone throws a life preserver at him. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the life preserver.

* * *

It shows Squidward taking a bath in his house, and he finds a jellyfish popping out of the water, and begins to scream as he runs out of the bathroom. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a bar of soap.

* * *

It shows Spongebob going up and down on a hook laughing. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the side of a cliff.


	2. Fairly Oddparents

**The Fairly Oddparents Bumpers**

* * *

It shows Mark Chang walking out of his ship in the Dimmsdale Junkyard. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the side of his ship.

* * *

It shows Cosmo and Wanda playing tag in their fishbowl in their fish forms. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the side of the castle.

* * *

It shows Cosmo swing his wand around causing sparks to fly. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on his wand.

* * *

It shows Timmy turning invisible and sneaking into Mr. Crocker's classroom in Dimmsdale Elementary ready to pull a prank. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a locker.

* * *

It shows Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda flying on a cloud through Fairy World. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the rainbow.

* * *

It shows Vicky walking through the living room of the Turner's house looking something, and it shows Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda hiding under the couch. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the leg of the table.

* * *

It shows the Crimson Chin flying over the rooftops of Dimmsdale. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the side of a building.

* * *

It shows Timmy in his bedroom dressed as Crash Nebula watching the show excitedly too. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the side of his bed.

* * *

It shows Timmy running into the phone booth, and runs out as Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder. And it shows the Nickelodeon on his hat that he left in the phone booth.

* * *

It shows Cosmo and Wanda dancing in Timmy's room, but they hear someone coming up the steps and turn into goldfish and head into their bowl as Mr. Turner came in to check and just shrugged. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on Cosmo's crown.


	3. Rugrats

**Rugrats Bumpers**

* * *

It shows Spike chasing after a few gophers in the backyard, and they dived into their holes and Spike got his nose stuck in the hole. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a stump.

* * *

It shows Phil and Lil on the seesaw laughing at the park. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a slide.

* * *

It shows Kimi on the swings laughing at the park. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a tree.

* * *

It shows Angelica in the treehouse, opens the doors and blows a raspberry, and shuts door having a sign saying, "No babies allowed." And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a branch.

* * *

It shows Chuckie running from a swarm of bees screaming. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the side of the bee hive.

* * *

It shows Susie in her little car driving along the sidewalk. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a nearby fire hydrant.

* * *

It shows Tommy on a branch crawling towards an owl, who notices Tommy and flys off. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a leaf.

* * *

It shows Dil riding in the Reptar Wagon laughing excitedly in the backyard. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the tail of the Reptar Wagon.


	4. Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius

**The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Bumpers**

* * *

It shows Jimmy flying through the skies in Mark ll Rocket. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the side of a building.

* * *

It shows Carl in the Swamp Buggy riding through the Retroville Swamp screaming. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a tree.

* * *

It shows Cindy parking her Hot Rod Ride on her yard and walking into her house. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the ride.

* * *

It shows Libby and Sheen walking all dizzy out of the Sonic Spinner in Jimmy's Lab. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the side of the Sonic Spinner.

* * *

It shows Goddard dashing through the streets of Retroville and barking along the way. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on at the Candy Shop.


	5. Amusement Park

**Amusement Park Bumpers**

* * *

It shows Jimmy, Carl and Sheen on the roller coaster, and they started screaming all the way down. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on one of the roller coaster cars.

* * *

It shows SpongeBob, Ginger, Pelswick, and Otto waiting in line for the haunted house ride. Chuckie (from All Grown Up!) is shown riding straight through the doors screaming, and it shows Tommy, Phil and Lil (All Grown Up!) laughing in joy while Danny, Tucker and Sam looked disappointed with Slippy the Slug, who was controlling the ride looking annoyed. It shows the Nickelodeon logo on the side of the haunted house cars.

* * *

It shows Tuck at the dunking booth where he threw a ball at the target, but wasn't able to dunk Dash, who laughed at him. Jenny comes up and pulls out her blaster, and she shoots rapidly at the target, dunking Dash. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on one of the balls.

* * *

It shows the test your strength game where Sokka walks away with a pissed look. Larry the Lobster was up next up where he grabbed the hammer and smashed the target, but the little bolt barely went up, with him walking away in disappointment. Grandma Gertie walks up and hits the target with her cane, and sends the bolt flying sky high, and she started celebrating. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the flying bolt.

* * *

It shows the snack stand where Todd was about to get some cotton candy, but he falls in the cotton candy machine and gets swirled in it. He jumps out now covered in cotton candy. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the cotton candy cart.

* * *

Rudy was walking with a bunch of balloons in his hands, and the blue one jumps out and reveals himself to be Snap. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on one of the balloons.

* * *

It shows many of the citizens walking into the amusement, but Timmy was held back due to his height, much to his dismay. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the height scale.


	6. Rocket Power

**Rocket P** **ower Bumpers**

* * *

It shows Otto riding on a snowboard competing in the Big Air. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a random snowboard.

* * *

It shows Reggie skating of the halfpipe in Madtown Skate Park. And it shows the Nickelodeon on a random skateboard.

* * *

It shows Twister surfing on the ocean waves and doing a wipe out. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the beach.

* * *

It shows Sam flying through the streets of Ocean Shores screaming on his motorized skateboard. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo at the Shore Shack.


	7. Hey Arnold!

**Hey Arn** **old! Bumpers**

* * *

It shows Arnold walking through the streets of Hillwood City minding his own buisness. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a nearby stoop.

* * *

It shows Gerald doing break dancing in the streets with people cheering him on. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a manhole.

* * *

It shows Helga playing basketball on the court. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on one of the hoops.

* * *

It shows Grandpa Phil sliding through the streets, dodging disaster at every turn on his rollerstakes. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the Jolly Olly Ice Cream Truck.

* * *

It shows Arnold and his friends playing a game of hopscotch in the playground of P.S. 118. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the monkey gym.


	8. The Wild Thornberrys

**The Wild Thornberrys Bumpers**

* * *

It shows Debbie holding on for dear life as the elephant she was riding on was freaking out, with Donne swinging excitedly on it's trunk in the African savannah. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo in one of the footprints.

* * *

It shows Eliza riding a llama up in the Andes Mountains, with Marianna and Nigel recording it. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the side of a mountain.

* * *

It shows the Thornberrys on the ComVee, which was in hovercraft mode, was being hit by an angry hippopotamus on the Congo River. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo underwater.

* * *

It shows Darwin hiding in a tree while Donnie was messing with a hungry tiger in the Indian jungle. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a tree branch.


	9. Beach

**Beach Bumpers**

* * *

It shows Jimmy, Carl and Sheen jumping off the dock and into the ocean. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a buoy.

* * *

It shows Rocket Power surfing on the waves but we left with shocked expressions when they saw Aang surfing on nothing but water, and they crashed into a few palm trees. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on some coconuts.

* * *

It shows CatDog being swirled down a whirlpool screaming. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a seashell.

* * *

It shows the All Grown Up! Rugrats relaxing on the beach until Dil calls out, "Hey, guys! Look what I found!" as he was standing on top of a giant sea serpent. They all stared in fear, and Chuckie immediately runs away. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a sand castle.

* * *

It shows the coral reef where SpongeBob was walking through with ease, and Danny was struggling to keep up and was drowning. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a anemone.

* * *

It shows Otis, Pip, Abby, Duke, Pig, Freddy and Peck were riding on a current of water shot out of the blowhole of their friend, Shmoozy the Whale. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a barnacle.

* * *

It shows El Tigre at the picnic tables as he Frida throws a watermelon in the air, El Tigre jumps into the air, slices the melon with his claws, and landed many slices of watermelon divided evenly. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on one of the slices.

* * *

It shows Tak and Lok in a rowboat looking the ocean and eventually runs into a hungry shark and row away. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a cloud.


	10. ChalkZone

**ChalkZone** **Bumpers**

* * *

It shows Rudy bouncing a ball in his room and he throws it through his chalkboard. The ball lands in ChalkZone with Snap throwing it back to Rudy. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the magic chalk.

* * *

It shows Rudy cleaning up the chalkboard in his classroom, much to his dismay. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a desk.

* * *

It shows Rudy drawing the portal to ChalkZone where he and Penny jump through. And it shows the Nickelodoen logo on the clock.

* * *

It shows Rudy flipping the chalkboard over to find Snap and waves hi to him. Rudy flips it again, and finds Bully Nerd roaring, with him grabbing an eraser and erasing Bully Nerd. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the eraser.

* * *

It shows Snap surfing on the waves of the Bahahamas. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo in the sand.


	11. CatDog

**CatDog Bumpers**

* * *

It starts off with in CatDog's house were The Greasers were looking around, and it shows CatDog wrapped around their clock. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the minute hand.

* * *

It shows Dog running down the streets of Nearrburg chasing a garbage truck and Cat being dragged along. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a fire hydrant.

* * *

It shows Dog digging in the yard trying to find one of his dogs while Cat looks bored. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on one of the bones he found.

* * *

It shows CatDog riding on scooter with their friend, Winslow down the street. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a manhole.

* * *

It shows Dog sleeping the bed at night snoring, and Cat, who was wide awake trying to block it out. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on Cat's pillow.


	12. All Grown Up!

**All Grown Up! Bumpers**

* * *

It shows Angelica at the Vista Bowling Alley where she was about to throw her bowling ball, but she accidentally lets go of it the moment was swinging it, and it hits Tommy, Susie, and Chuckie. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the bowling ball.

* * *

It shows Tommy and his friends all jumping around on the Moon, only to show it was a daydream from Dil while he was in school. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on his desk.

* * *

It shows Kimi going through her locker and pulling out her MP3 player. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the back of the MP3 Player.

* * *

It shows Susie at her house singing through her microphone practicing for a song. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on her CDs.

* * *

It shows Phil and Lil painting something on the wall of their room, they nodded in improvement and gave each other a hive-five. And it shows what they painted was the Nickelodeon logo.


	13. Camping

**Camping Bumpers**

* * *

It shows some of the Nicktoons getting settled in their bunk beds in their cabin. SpongeBob had Danny, Timmy had Jimmy, Bessie had Todd, Aang had Tak, Manny had Otis. Otis yelled, "I call top bunk!" with Manny saying, "Oh no." As Otis was on his bunk, he says, "Come on, Manny. It's not gonna to bad." but as you know it, Otis falls straight through his bunk, and lands on Manny with him saying, "Mi pelvis." And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on Manny's bag.

* * *

It shows Peck crowing at dawn, with him waking everyone up. Patrick sticks his head out of his cabin and says, "Will you calm up?!" and throws a boot at Peck, knocking him over. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the boot.

* * *

It shows Danny and Mikey rowing down the river in a canoe. Danny says, "I think were lost, Mikey." Mikey disagreed, "Nonsense, my friend. We're not lost." but they eventually fall over a waterfall, and the canoe gets destroyed. As they brought themselves to shore, Mikey says, "O.K., maybe we are lost." with Danny doing a faceplam. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a rock.

* * *

It shows Ginger and Pelswick searching through a cave, but when Ginger sat down, she found out she was sitting on an angry grizzly bear. The two eventually ran out of the cave with the bear in their tail. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a pine tree.

* * *

It shows SpongeBob shooting marshmallows out of his holes, Dil (All Grown Up!) then threw Graham crackers like shurikens, and Wanda wished up chocolate bars. Aang bended fire, and made s'mores. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on one of the s'mores.


	14. Danny Phantom

**Danny Phantom Bumpers**

* * *

It shows Casper High being attacked by ghosts, and Danny hops into his locker and goes ghost and flys out. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the locker door.

* * *

It shows the Amity Park Harbor where the Box Ghost hides in a crate, then Danny turned himself tangible, flys in, and beats up the Box Ghost. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a crate.

* * *

It shows Dash walking to his locker, and when he opened it, a El Matador ghost screeched at him. Dash then shoved the locker with him holding him back, trying to keep the ghost in. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on his backpack.

* * *

It shows Danny zooming through the Ghost Zone from a bunch of angry ghost in the Specter Speeder. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo in the green swirls.

* * *

It shows Sam walking through the streets of Amity Park using the Ecto Detector to find any ghost, but little did she know there was a ghost behind her. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a street light.

* * *

It shows Danny flying out of the Ghost Portal and pushes the button and shuts it. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the shutted Ghost Portal.

* * *

It shows Skulker shooting all over Amity Park, until Danny rams into him. As Skulker was now down, Danny picked up his true form as a small blob. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on his arm.

* * *

It shows Tucker using a rope trying to pull down a ghost, but he gets pulled up in the air screaming. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the side of a building.


	15. Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Avatar: The Last Airbender Bumpers**

* * *

It shows Aang at the Eastern Air Temple riding on his air ball escaping Fire Nation soldiers. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo formed in the clouds.

* * *

It shows Aang knocking over a bunch of Fire Nation soldiers like bowling pins with his boulder roll in Omashu. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a shop sign.

* * *

It shows Sokka surrounded by Fire Nation soldiers in the Northern Water Tribe, so he throws his trusty boomerang and knocks them all out, and lands back in his hand. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on his boomerang.

* * *

It shows Katara in the Northern Water Tribe about to be attacked by Zuko, so she uses her water swirl on him, and leaves him frozen. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo in the snow.

* * *

It shows Toph kicking many earthbenders asses at Earth Rumble VI. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo in the cheering crowd.

* * *

It shows Aang, Katara, Sokka, Appa, and Momo on the Fire Nation Navy Ship where Zuko throws a flaming ball at them with them all jumping out of the way. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo in the fire.

* * *

It shows Azula working on her firebending on Crescent Island. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on the flowing lava.


	16. Catscratch

**Catscratch Bumpers**

* * *

It shows Waffle doing armpit farts and Mr. Blik just rolls his eyes. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a cat bowl.

* * *

It shows Randall the Bear walking through the Cramdilly Manison looking around, and it shows Mr. Blik on the roof shivering. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo on a window.

* * *

It shows Waffle dancing wearing a hula skirt, a headdress, and using maracas, making Kimberly laugh. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo one of the maracas.

* * *

It shows Gordon making wacky faces at the newts, causing them to laugh. And it shows the Nickelodeon logo in the newt tank.


	17. Halloween

**Halloween Bumpers**

* * *

It shows Mr. Krabs, dressed up as a pirate captain, puts a bunch of candy in his bag, and laughs. As he was walking off, his left arm, which was holding the candy, falls off, with Krabs saying grimly, "Tartar sauce." It shows the Nickelodeon logo on the bag.

* * *

It shows SpongeBob, dressed as a bat, Patrick, dressed as Frankenstein's Monster, Aang, dressed as a sky bison, Danny, dressed as the Phantom of the Opera, Timmy, dressed as a vampire, and Cosmo and Wanda, dressed as goblins, were walking down the street with bags of candy in their hands. A strange green mist appears and covers the jack-o-lanterns, and brings them all to life. The jack-o-lanterns started chasing the six Nicktoons, with them all running for their lives. It shows the Nickelodeon logo on a Halloween poster.

* * *

It shows Chuckie (All Grown Up!) walking through a haunted castle, completely horrified. He ran through the halls dodging ghouls and other monsters. He eventually trips and falls on his face. Chuckie gets up, picked up his flashlight, and flashed it to see what was in front of him, but it wasn't pretty. He found the collector of souls himself, The Grim Reaper, flying above him with his scythe in his hands. Chuckie at the sight of him, and ran faster than a cheetah out of the castle, with the Grim Reaper laughing. It shows the Nickelodeon logo on his scythe.

* * *

It shows SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward sneaking around the Flying Dutchman's Ship, with you know who following them. It shows the Nickelodeon logo on a barrel.

* * *

It shows Dash and Kwan at the Nicktropolis Museum, both tied together in wraps and shoved into a sarcophagus as Hotep RA was walking off. It shows the Nickelodeon logo on a hieroglyphic wall.

* * *

It shows SpongeBob, Patrick, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zim, Gir, Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda, and Danny all walking down the street with bags of candy in their hands. SpongeBob says to all of them, "Look how much candy we got, guys! We'll have about a truck full of this by the end of the night." but Sokka adds, "If we can make it to the end of the night. Look!" as he pointed to Tom a.k.a, the Chocolate Guy and Chocolate Boy. Katara says to all of them, "Alright, all we have to do is not draw their attention to us. Got it?" with everyone nodding their hands, but found out that Gir was gone. They saw him telling Tom and Chocolate Boy, "Hey guys! I wanted to tell you guys that we got a lot of chocolate! Enough to fill up a truck! Bye Bye..." with Gir returning to the Nicktoons, who all has shocked expressions. Tom and Chocolate Boy turned to all of them, started twitching rapidly, and their pupils shrinked and their eyes widen; with the duo both yelling, "CCCHHHOOOOCCCCAAALLLLLLLAAATTTTTTTEEEEEEE!" and ran toward the group, tackling all of them. It shows the Nickelodeon logo on a piece of chocolate.


	18. El Tigre

**El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Riveria Bumpers**

* * *

It showed Manny Rivera using the El Tigre Belt to turn into El Tigre, and starts using his grappling hook claw to swing across the buildings of Miracle City. It shows the Nickelodeon logo on the side of a building.

* * *

It shows White Pantera running through the Calavera Desert at high speeds with the Bronze Boots of Truth. It shows the Nickelodeon logo on a cactus.

* * *

It shows Puma Loco robbing a bank using a giant mechanical battle suit thanks to the Golden Sombrero of Chaos, laughing maniacally. It shows the Nickelodeon logo on a bag of money.

* * *

It shows El Tigre and Señor Siniestro duking it out in the halls of Leone Middle School. It shows the Nickelodeon logo on a locker.

* * *

It shows Frida using her guitar for a Guitar-Hero like game in the Mayan Arcade. It shows the Nickelodeon logo on a arcade cabinet.

* * *

It shows Dr. Chipotle Jr laughing maniacally as he brought back the Guacamole Monster in his lab. It shows the Nickelodeon logo on a spot of guac.


End file.
